


Tempus

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: After season 4 finale, BAMF Carmen Sandiego, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, V.I.L.E. Faculty as parental figures, Young Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, don't attack me, no beta we die like men, sorry guys but if you murder a girl's father, ya'll gotta parent the hormonal kid, yah sixteen year old carmen let's gooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Saira Bellum has broken out of custody, and is working on a prototype machine based on months of mental plotting. If it works, it can create a tear in time, sending a certain amount of people back to where intended.V.I.L.E. intends to send it back to Carmen's first caper, where they can thwart her early, but not too early, and kill her. The crucial time period where no operative would mourn her, fresh after her betrayal and swift departure from the island.Breaking into the lab, Carmen gets sent back in time to her first school days, where everyone has no blood on their hands, and everything was...okay. With no Player, she must navigate everything on her own again, and try to turn her old classmates against V.I.L.E. and their network.aka the uneeded time-travel fix-it au.
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Tempus

Carmen was dressed in her signature red coat and fedora, hanging from her glider. She had just wrapped up her most recent caper, capturing V.I.L.E. operative 'The Troll', the Player of the V.I.L.E. network. Having literally 'wrapped' the hacker up in red ribbon, she had deposited him at the major police station as a Christmas present for ACME to find. Gliding near the top of the Kuala Lumpur Twin Towers, she was presented with a breathtaking aerial view of the city. Touching down discreetly on a building's roof, narrowly avoiding some tall apartments, Carmen closed her glider, rushing down the stairwell, and leaving out the glass doors. Calling a taxi, she hopped into the red-and-white painted cab, and enjoyed the ride as the cab zoomed towards the airport. Just then, Player's voice filled her ears through her earpiece, as he asked her with amusement in his voice.

"Are you _sure_ you want to take a taxi directly to the airport? You could've glided near there, you know. Kuala Lumpur is notoriously famous for its awful traffic jams. You have about a fifty-six percent chance to get stuck in one, as your route also uses the highway." Carmen laughed, but did not answer, just to annoy Player. Questioning the driver, she asked him,

"Pakcik, Nanti ada _traffic jam_ kat _highway_ tak?" 

The driver shook his head. Replying that he had an alternative route to the airport, he assured Carmen not to worry. The driver had been living in Kuala Lumpur for forty years and knew the old _and_ new city like the back of his hand. Carmen laid back and relaxed on the creaky seats, her seatbelt forgone as it was broken. ]

The airport soon came into view. Thanking the driver, Carmen headed to the airport, and braced herself for the long queues at the terminal, as she switched all her gadgets to 'safe' from any eyes, so even if detected, would look like harmless junk. 

\-------

"Ahh, do you smell that Player? The smell of a clean apartment with no snaking queues and crazy crowds." Carmen snarked, as she entered the apartment, hung her coat, and threw her suitcase on the carpeted floor. Player replied with a audible smirk of his own, slyly replying,

"Ah yes, the distinct scent of another V.I.L.E. operative hiding in a crowded city."

Carmen rolled her eyes, recalling Player's warning before she headed to her caper in Kuala Lumpur, about its reputation as a city of traffic jams and road blocks. Everything was a bit different in Asia than Europe, where she was more used to interacting with. She had to brush up on her Malay, as well as all the different dominant South-East Asian language in each country, where V.I.L.E. seemed recently to be operating heavily in. English was usually a second or third language, and many of the older generation were not especially fluent in it. It was a pleasant experience all the same, as The Red Rebel danced her way across the spicy melting pot of Malaysia, the _rojak_ feeling of Singapore, the beautiful water states in Myanmar, and the Philippines and Indonesians dazzling culture. Travelling was Carmen's element, and she was not dissimilar from the olden-day gypsies in England, travelling all over the country ( in Carmen's case, world, ) and generally hovering for a while before getting up and exploring again. The lifestyle wasn't for all though, and in her entire adult life the only people who put up with her constant travelling were Jack and Ivy. The now ACME agents were totally fine with either settling down or moving around, and were quite flexible with different living arrangements. From the luxury hotels in Las Vegas ( Carmen shuddered at the memory of _that_ caper! ) to the small but cozy motels in the edges of Germany, they never complained much, other than food ( Zack was quite passionate about that ) and how much Carmen neglected the car ( Ivy was a genius mechanic, as evidenced by Lydia ). 

Carmen smiled fondly at the thought of her old friends, who sometimes met up with her, in the most bizarre situations, ( read: The kidnapping of (get this) A TRANSLATOR during a summit). They rarely had time to arrange anything, but ACME work often brought them to the same places. Shadowsan was living with his brother once more, where he had started a dojo for beginner karate and taekwondo. Seeing her former instructor pinching his forehead when one of his students had slipped and fell upon the mat, she had laughed at the time, before he glared at her. Crackle- or Gray, now he was called, had been discharged from the hospital, and Chief had assured her that he was perfectly okay and safe. It was sometimes hard to believe that the... incident... that had resulted in the arrest of the V.I.L.E. Faculty only happened a year ago. 

Carmen had often pondered why V.I.L.E. had still pushed on, even though they were weakened. Some part of her admired that resilience, though said resilience often gave her headaches every now and then.

Overall, everything was quite normal in the life of Carmen Sandiego.

**Author's Note:**

> "Pakcik, Nanti ada traffic jam kat highway tak?" = "Uncle (informal/respectful, used for strangers) will there be a traffic jam on the highway?" 
> 
> (lol just flexing my ability to speak five languages (badly))
> 
> \-----  
> Comment if you see anything incorrect, or stuff. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Hit that kudos button and shower this rookie with love.  
> Updates will definitely be slow, with my upcoming major exams this year.


End file.
